shadow_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Miscreated
The Miscreated, also known as "Void Lurkers" "Ravagers" and "Blood Reapers" Are a race of humanoids that were artificially created during the Foundation Age. The most significant aspect of the Miscreated is the fact that they are not a natural race, and they have a very unstable genetic structure, making each individual of the species unique in appearance. One of the driving forces of The Miscreated civilizations is the desire to "improve" their species. They raid other species, take genetic samples from species they wish to gain similarity to, then incorporate the DNA into the next brood of offspring. Reproduction The bulk of the Miscreated are born artificially, though they are not incapable of breeding through other means. the unstable nature of the miscreated results in the majority of them being sterile, so most are born artificially. The most common method of artificial reproduction is the use of Soup Vats or Pond Vats. Another reason for the use of artificial birth is so new DNA can be incorporated without the need for advanced knowledge of genetic manipulation. New DNA is introduced simply by putting the specimens directly into the growing pool, where it is dissolved into basic elements and then absorbed by developing embryos. Behavior Miscreated are known for being of very unstable mind, this probably a side affect of their basic genetic instability. Most are violent, and many have sadistic tendencies. Miscreated societies are very violent, engaging in many wars and "Blood Raids" to gather more genetic material. Society Miscreated societies are most often large armies loosely led by warlords. they tend to claim a vacant areas of space near other civilized planets, and build cities to raid from. These gatherings are known as "Masses", and usually named after the most significant society or planet nearby. following is a list of significant miscreated masses: The Terra Mass - A group of miscreated occupying some of the moons orbiting Cronos. though they were present before, after the twenty-one day civil war the numbers of the Terra Mass exploded because of the weakened security capabilities of the nearby civilization. There is now a small local population of miscreated inhabiting the ruins of Terra. The major distinction of the miscreated in the Terra Mass are that they tend to have terran features, mostly human and mammalian, but other types of terran animals are occasionally incorporated. The Imol Mass - A group of miscreated occupying the ruins of Old Uwani on Serpus, the ex-capital of Imol. One of the major events of the Imol mass was the Great Soarine Reaping, when a large miscreated army broke through the Imol security forces. Once in, the army split, one side headed for New Uwani, the other found the Domanian Gate, and raided Solar Domania. Reptilian aspects are very common among the miscreated in the Imol Mass, though there is also a lot of Kwandi heritage. The Macadu Mass - The Macadu Mass is a large gathering of Miscreated occupying the outer planets of Macadu Category:Species